1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal fixation structure for fixing a terminal to a terminal fixing portion, and to a power supply device using the same.
2. Related Art
A power supply device serving as a drive source of an electric motor is mounted on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, for example. In the power supply device of this type, electrodes of multiple battery cells are connected to one another by using connection terminals fixed to terminal connecting portions (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-267586). A power supply device employing an example of such a related terminal fixation structure is illustrated in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, a power supply device 100 includes a battery cell assembly 101, and a battery connecting block 110 located on a side of the battery cell assembly 101 where electrodes protrude.
Multiple battery cells 102 are stacked in the same direction in the battery cell assembly 101. Each battery cell 102 includes a pair of electrodes (a positive electrode and a negative electrode) 103 protruding on an upper surface thereof. Each electrode 103 has a shape of a bolt.
The battery connecting block 110 includes a case body 111 made of an insulating resin, multiple connection terminals 121, a pair of output terminals 120, and multiple voltage detecting terminals 123 which are fixed to the case body 111.
The case body 111 includes a pair of terminal fixing areas S1 arranged in a longitudinal direction L on two end sides in a width direction W, and a wiring area S2 located outside the pair of terminal fixing areas S1 in such a manner as to surround the entire periphery of the pair of terminal fixing areas S1.
Multiple terminal fixing portions 112 and 113 are arranged in a row in each terminal fixing area S1. Every two adjacent terminal fixing portions 112 and 113 are connected to each other via a hinge portion 114. The pair of terminal fixing portions 112 placed on two opposite ends in one of the rows are provided for total power output. Each set of the output terminal 120 and voltage detecting terminal 123 is fixed to the corresponding terminal fixing portion 112 for total power output. The output terminal 120 and the voltage detecting terminal 123 are fastened to a corresponding one of the electrodes 103 located on two ends of the battery cell assembly 101 by using a nut 124. Each set of the connection terminal 121 and voltage detecting terminal 123 is fixed to the corresponding terminal fixing portion 113. The connection terminal 121 is fastened to the electrodes 103 of the adjacent battery cells 102 by using nuts 124, respectively. The voltage detecting terminal 123 is fastened together with the connection terminal 121.
Multiple wire housing portions 115 are continuously arranged in the wiring area S2. Every two adjacent wire housing portions 115 are connected to each other via a hinge portion 116. A voltage detecting wire (not shown) connected to each voltage detecting terminal 123 is routed in the corresponding wire housing portion 115.
Next, a fixation structure of each connection terminal 121 will be described in detail. As shown in FIGS. 2 to 4, each terminal fixing portion 113 includes a terminal housing chamber 140 having a slightly larger dimension than a dimension of the connection terminal 121. A pair of positioning ribs 141 are provided at each of two end portions in a longitudinal direction M of the terminal fixing portion 113 in such a manner as to protrude into the terminal housing chamber 140. Multiple upper regulating ribs 143 are provided at two end portions in a direction N perpendicular to the longitudinal direction M of the terminal fixing portion 113 in such a manner as to protrude into the terminal housing chamber 140. A terminal placement plate portion 144 is provided on a bottom surface of the terminal housing chamber 140. The terminal placement plate portion 144 is provided across regions of the terminal housing chamber 140, namely, a central region, right and left end regions in the longitudinal direction, and regions connecting the central region to the end regions.
The connection terminal 121 includes a pair of electrode insertion holes 121a. The connection terminal 121 is inserted from above into the terminal housing chamber 140. The inserted connection terminal 121 crosses over the multiple upper regulating ribs 143 and is placed on the terminal placement plate portion 144. Meanwhile, two end surfaces in the longitudinal direction M of the connection terminal 121 are brought into contact with the pairs of positioning ribs 141. In this way, the connection terminal 121 is positioned with respect to the terminal fixing portion 113 in the longitudinal direction M.